Within Dream's Tears
by Syaoran's Sakura
Summary: ...They were two souls, both trapped within the world of the unconscious, souls that were in pain. But he still denies the truth, and she decides to comfort him, for the sake of their futures. FULL Information inside!


_**Authoress' Notes: **__So, one time while I was on my journey to self discovery I thought, "What if the clone Syaoran and the real Sakura met in a dream?". And so, this little oneshot is a product of a 'what if' that crossed my mind. I know I was gone for a long time… so if you want to find out why just waltz by my profile page! In the meantime please enjoy!_

**Within Dream's Tears**

**By: **Syaoran's Sakura

The landscape was dark, desolate, but to him it was familiar place.

The place where cherry blossoms fall eternally on him, never ceasing, never failing to remind him of the sins he committed. The only place where one can find solace; but for a sinner like him this place is a constant, silent hell.

It is rather ironic for someone like him, a created being, to have dreams. A hollow body without a soul shouldn't be able to traverse the dimension of the unconscious. Perhaps it was because of the magic he'd stolen, or because of some flaw in his creation. Either way, it won't make any difference. It _shouldn't _make any difference.

The silence could have been welcoming for him, but it was shattered by a shuffle of feet behind him. His fists tightened on impulse; for a moment he regretted not having Hien in this dream. Slowly he turned around, body tensed to fight, but the sight before him caught his guard.

Sakura stared at him with a faint smile, her eyes alight with joy. She began to reach for his face, in what seems like a kind gesture, before realization dawned on her features and she gradually pulled her hand back. Her eyes now held a hurt look, although he can't quite decide if it was him who hurt her or the other, because blood was still stuck to his clothes.

"You... You're not my Syaoran-kun." She, the one that looked just like his Sakura, looked at him in his mismatched eyes, her voice soft but with a firm resolve that was so like the one he was with. But that one was dead; another creation as he was. And he was the one that killed her.

And so there is only one explanation for her presence before him now. The Sakura before him was the real one. The one from whom she was cloned.

Looking into those bright green eyes once again, seeing her form before him once more, brought back images from his nightmares, making him flinch unconsciously. Those memories shouldn't have had any effect on him at all, but just seeing the real Sakura's face made him cringe. Whether in guilt or horror, he didn't know. She must've sensed this, for she took a step back, eyes downcast.

"How did you know?" He said deliberately, to fill the tensed look on the real Sakura's face, and to hide the weakness he'd just shown. It shouldn't have bothered him when she flashed a look of pain, but his chest tightened. Her pained look was gone when he looked back at her, having noticed his fist squeeze the fabric above his chest.

"You two look alike. Too much. If it weren't for..." She trailed off. "Your eyes." She now had the strength to look up at him, past him.

A considerable length of silence enveloped the two, each absorbed in his or her recollection. The cherry blossoms still fell on them, and one fell on Sakura's open hand, which she held tightly.

"I always know what happens," She began, pausing at moments to some up with a better word. "Around her. I see through her eyes the worlds that... you went through. And everything that happened after that." Her head was bowed again.

"You saw me kill her." He filled her silence blatantly, the words tasting like acid to his tongue. It was the truth, but the fact that it made his chest constrict even tighter was beyond his comprehension.

"No! You didn't kill her! She..." The real Sakura's voice faltered after it rose, and the next she spoke more quietly. "It was her _choice_. She wanted to save you both. You... and my Syaoran-kun."

"A thought such as that wouldn't cross her mind. To save me... There is no reason for her to do something so... unreasonable." He knew he only spoke for himself, the bitter tone in his voice not once giving away his other thoughts.

"Yes, there is. She loves you."

"A created being is not capable of emotions such as love." There, he said it. And that is the truth. For him, at least.

"Then why these tears?" She stepped up to him, her hands brushing away the tears that had unconsciously fallen from his eyes. He let her do so, liking the feel of her warm hands on her face... so unlike the disintegrating ones that he held not long ago.

She stepped back when the tears stopped falling. "Syaoran-kun gave you a heart, didn't he?"

"I don't have a heart."

She chose to ignore his objection. "You have. Inside you. The thing that made you feel hurt when you lie about the other me."

He chose to stay quiet, ashamed that she knew the truth.

"Just like he wished for his other soul, Kimihiro Watanuki-kun, to not disappear(1), Syaoran-kun gave you half of his heart, hoping that by the time he would be able to take it back, you would have your own heart."

"Then he is wrong, because I don't have one."

She gave him a calm gaze. "He wished for Kimihiro-kun to not disappear not only for his parents' sake, but because he wanted him to have a chance to choose his future. And he wished for you to have a heart, not only to protect me or the other me, but because he believed that you would be strong, and he wanted you to choose for yourself. About your future, and hers as well."

His fist tightened in denial. "There is no future to decide for created beings." _'And she's gone.'_ For once he'd said more that he usually did, actually acknowledging the last fact with less monotony of voice than before. His mask is breaking slowly, in front of this Sakura, a breaking so real he could have sworn he heard it crack.

She moved closer to him this time, placing a comforting hand on his trembling shoulder. "It will surely be alright." She smiled at his shocked expression. "You are here, alive, and that makes all the difference. You can decide what is it that you want. Just like her."

"Just… like her?"

"She chose to step between you two not only because she wished to save Syaoran, but because she wanted you to live. And that your heart, which was sleeping inside you, wake up."

"H-how did you…?"

"I am her, and she is I!" She stated simply. "And besides, I'm sure she would've wanted you to know." She walked forward, closer to him, and placed her hand above his chest, right where the heart is placed. "So that when the time comes that you need to decide for the greater good, she won't have to worry that you'll make the wrong decision."

He just stood his place, speechless all those time. He could feel the mist in his eyes, but didn't bother with it, letting it fall freely from his eyes. The Sakura in front of him gave him a smile, a smile that looked _just like hers_ he somehow knew it was from her. Slowly his hands came up to his face, wiping the tears away, and stopped above his chest.

The sound of walking feet permeated the surroundings, and Sakura took a look behind her. She must have known what or who are coming, for she was starting to step back when she looked at him. "I believe it's time for you to wake up." She walked and turned her back, the petals around her swaying with the wind and through her.

He stared at her retreating form, hand outreached as if to stop her. He still had so many things to ask her, about _her,_ but his voice failed him no matter how much he tried. He was even unaware of the desperate look he had.

But Sakura must have felt his stare, because when she looked back at him her eyes were alight, and that all-knowing smile was back. "I'm sure everything will be alright." She said. "Because she'll be watching over you, as I'll be watching over him." And she disappeared from his sight, as the real world came into focus.

He stood up from his hiding place in the ruins, his resolved grip on Hien never faltering as he walked towards the temple ruins' opening. His eyes fell on his original's own ones, and his grip tightened even more.

"_She'll be watching over you, as I'll be watching over him."_

It was time to set things right.

_**Syaoran's Sakura:**__ If any of have flames or suggestions or praise for this, just review! (Yes, I also accept flames but please be gentle on me!) Oh, and this is unbeta-ed by the way, so I'm sorry if you stumble upon some mistake!_


End file.
